


And They Were Lab Partners!

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Twin Complex, M/M, Nerd Logic | Logan Sanders, No Impulse Control Remus, Science Class au, Valedictorian Remus, except not really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Oh my god, they were lab partners. Remus isn't allowed to handle chemicals in his chemistry class anymore. Logan thinks their partnership could reach new heights of efficiency!Fluffuary day 13 - Intrulogical!!!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	And They Were Lab Partners!

Remus Sanders was messy, to say the least. In elementary school everyone had thought he was a weird kid. He collected worms, rolled in the mud, and once brought a dead rat he found to his first grade teacher's door. In middle school, the other kids got mean, so Remus got meaner. Then in junior year of high school, Logan Ackroyd moved into town.

Nobody else got nicer. Not really. But Logan wasn't mean to him, even if he wasn't nice. Even so, Remus did his best to terrorize him. After all, Logan was  _ weird _ . He kept sitting next to Remus in classes, kept asking him for the notes or what he thought would be on the tests.

The absolute weirdest thing was when he purposefully came up to Remus in Chemistry and asked him to be lab partners. Like- what? Everyone knew Remus wasn't allowed to handle the chemicals anymore, not after the  _ incident _ .

"I'm not allowed to touch the chemicals," Remus stated dumbly.

"Yes, Ms. Gorbach informed me. However, I am not looking for someone to handle the chemicals, I am looking for someone to observe and fill out the worksheet," Logan explained, pushing up his dorky, nerdy, sexy librarian glasses. Remus lived for the way he looked at him disapprovingly over the rims.

"Oh, well I can write!" Remus said with a grin.

Logan gave him that  _ look _ , and Remus felt his grin widen. God, that guy made him feel so stupid! Was that awakening something in him? Geez, probably.

Logan sighed, and turned to a lab bench. "Just- observe and try to keep track on the worksheet."

"Okay! Hey, quick question though: why are you picking me as your lab partner? I'm not the brightest eye in the barrel," Remus questioned.

"Why would someone put eyes in a barrel- nevermind. Remus, I have only attended school with you for two months but already I can tell you are much more intelligent than you behave," Logan reasoned. "I mean, you're in the running for valedictorian."

"I am?" Remis asked, baffled.

"You are. Well, no. You  _ were _ , but then you pulled the fire alarm and got yourself suspended." Logan's lips curled and Remus nearly choked on his spit. Was that a  _ smile _ !? Logan looked at him. "Between you and me, I found it quite funny. Then again, it did interrupt my inane history teacher in the middle of one of his sexist rants, so perhaps it was a situational sort of humor."

"You- you found my lack of impulse control funny," Remus repeated. He felt like his brain had been severed from his ears, the words not factoring into his brain at all.

"Well, it sounds rude when you say it like that," Logan mumbled.

"Well, I'm a very rude person," Remus shrugged. Logan snorted. Holy shit, he actually found him funny. Fuck, what did he do now, did he flirt!?

"People say I'm quite rude myself. I'd call myself more blunt than anything, though," Logan said, as he organized the tray and took a mental inventory.

"I say, why be subtle?" Remus huffed. "I'm not going to bother with subtlety just to make people comfortable. I am who I am."

"Incredible. And you were almost valedictorian? This didn't impede you at all until recently?" Logan asked. He handed a set of goggles to Remus.

"Nope! Though, I mean- most of what I say gets excused on account of my filter is quite literally damaged," Remus stated, as he slid the goggles over his eyes. "It's when I  _ do _ stuff that matters, but I have an identical brother who gets into way more actual trouble, so people usually assume he did it!"

"Ah. Your brother Roman, correct?" Logan asked, as he secured his goggles over his glasses.

"Yes! You'll notice he's quite the delinquent," Remus assured, and he tapped the lab table. It was, sure enough, carved to show a small caricature of Ms. Gorbach. Logan rolled his eyes.

"How juvenile," he stated.

"Oh, you don't like Roman?" Remus asked, interest piqued. Usually people giggled and swooned when they found one of Roman's carvings.

"He's… delusional, to say the least. I mean, really. What the entire school seems to see in him, I'll never know," Logan scoffed. Remus grinned.

"I think I love you," Remus blurted, and Logan fumbled with the baking soda, spilling it across the table with a small crash.

"Boys!" Ms. Gorbach called. "What's going on back there?"

"Nothing, Ms. Gorbach, it just got on the table, no harm done!" Remus hollered back. He turned back to Logan. "Do you need paper towels?"

"Yes, and the trash can," Logan said, and he sounded a little awkward. Remus grinned.

"Can do, Dr. Frankensexy," Remus stated, and he watched as the pretty little nerd turned a bright red before going to fetch the needed supplies.

Was this how Roman felt  _ all the time _ !? No way, Roman didn't have any investment in people that liked him. But Nerdy Wolverine was hot, and apparently  _ into him _ !!!

Fucking  _ score _ .


End file.
